The Bonds We Share
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: AU Based on spoilers for Season 3. How will Cora deal with what Robert's mistake? What does the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

Robert stood before his wife stock still, a silent flood of tears swamping his cheeks and his eyes locked on her face. She stood in their bedchamber equally as still simply staring at him giving no hint of emotion at all and he felt his heart making steady progress up to his mouth.

Cora was having trouble putting her thoughts in a coherent order. Her money gone to goodness knows where because of a misjudgement by her husband. She knew how she would've reacted before the war. She would've flown off the handle undoubtedly leaving her husband feeling exponentially worse in the process. But this was a new world and the situation reminded her of the uncertainties that were running riot amongst the English aristocracy. And then there was their marriage which had lost its traction for the first time in the last few months of the war due to a number of factors. They were now back to how they were before the war and suddenly Cora's eyes came into focus and rested on her husband's hunched form. She did not want another strain on her marriage ever again!

It had seemed like a lifetime that Cora had been motionless before him and he almost jumped when she suddenly took a step towards him, and then another. His eyes read her expression anxiously. Her facial features were soft, even tender and her own eyes bore deeply into him. Before he had time to process what was happening she had slipped her arms around his back and pressed herself against him, raising her head to place a kiss under his left ear.

"Oh Cora," he gasped, realising he had scarcely been breathing properly.

Cora heard the note of relief in his voice and her heart broke for him. She knew how sorry he was and pulled back just enough to look up at him. She gently withdrew her right arm from his back and cupped his cheek and wiped his tears away. Robert had only cried once before after she had miscarried their son. He took her hand in his own and hung his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you Cora. I've undone what we have spent the last 30 years building on." He paused and looked down at her. "Are you not angry with me?"

"No."

Robert couldn't believe his ears. "I wouldn't blame you…"

"Robert darling, I know you are feeling awful about this. That in itself is punishment enough in my estimation."

"I don't understand. I thought…"

"Perhaps I would have been angry if this happened before the war but, after those last few months being," she searched for the right phrase, "well, distant compared to the rest of our marriage, I have no desire for that to happen again." At this, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his brown grey hair. Oh how she loved doing that in their quiet moments together. In that moment, Robert felt the world lift off his shoulders. What Cora thought meant everything to him and she had forgiven him. He now knew that they would brave this storm together. He placed one hand between her shoulder blades and the other hand at the back of her head and gently pulled her closer to him. Resting his forehead against hers he took a breath to steady himself before capturing her lips with his own.

They only stopped their deep kiss when the need for air became too great. Cora's heart rate had quickened and her face was now flushed. She looked at him intently, one of her hands trailing down to rest on his chest. "For better, for worse, it doesn't matter to me because I love you Robert Crawley which is what counts."

Oh how he wanted her. Their kiss had allowed her perfume to ignite his nostrals and her touch on the back of his neck had sent a punctuated ripple through his body. He wanted her, needed her. "There is no use trying to be an Englishman now, for the vale has long since dropped. I love you so much Cora, I adore you. Words are inadequate. You are my one and only."

Cora nearly leapt straight into his arms at these words, her body racing ahead of her brain. A knock at their bedroom door startled them causing Cora to instead loose her balance completely and fall towards the bedpost. Robert swiftly caught her in his arms and pulled her upright, holding her gaze for a tantalising second before slightly stepping away from her.

"Yes?" he called out.

The door opened revealing Bates. "Sorry milord for disturbing you, it's just that the dinner gong has rung."

"Has it? I never heard it." Robert was red around the collar and wondering if his valet had heard any of his and Cora's moment of intimacy.

"I'll wait in your dressing room your lordship."

"I shall be there presently."

"Very good milord," Bates said and shut the door with a soft click.

Robert turned to Cora and took both of her soft smaller hands in his. "Are you alright? You nearly took a tumble."

She blushed, her eyes flickering down momentarily. "Yes, I was just startled that's all."

"So was I my dearest, so was I."

"Better not leave Bates' in there for too long darling. And I'll wager that O'Brien will be here any second too." He reluctantly let go of her hands and made his way to the door that connected his dressing room to their bedroom. As he placed his hand on the doorknob he turned back to look at his wife. What a beauty, both inside and out. She silently acknowledged his approving caress of her by directing a sultry smile and a pronounced movement of her hips as she turned towards her mirror and sat down to wait for O'Brien.

Oh yes, he wanted her. Another knock at the door rendered him able to delay leaving her presence any longer and he quietly slipped out of their bedroom into his dressing room where Bates stood waiting. And to think that he had gone in there totally distraught and afraid of his wife's reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

"And just how did this happen in the first place?" The Dowager Countess shot her son a steely look.

The whole family was seated in the drawing room after dinner and Robert had plucked up the courage to tell the rest of the family about his financial blunder after some assurances on Cora's part.

"I saw what I thought was an opportunity to invest some money in order to make a gain for the estate." Robert returned Violet's stare.

"And just how much of it did you say you'd lost? I don't recall hearing the figure," Violet sniffed.

"Enough to put the estate in serious trouble Mama and that is the only 'figure' I'll give."

A stunned silence greeted his words. Violet was rendered speechless, Mary caught her breath and turned to Matthew who seemed to have turned into an emotionless statue. Edith was frowning at the floor and Isobel sank into the chair she had been standing in front of. The only person to survive the impact was Cora who immediately rose from her chair and went to her husband's side and took his right hand in hers.

Violet recovered first. "Cora why on earth are you reacting like that? Your fortune has just been flushed down the drain by him!" She pointed a finger squarely at Robert who felt winded. His mother was a hard case at the best of times but for her to not even call him by any name at all really stung him.

"I am well aware of that Violet, thankyou." Cora spoke more curtly than she intended and Mary couldn't blame her. Then she was abruptly taken aback when her mother continued in a much softer tone. "Robert is already devastated by this turn of events…"

"And so he should be," Violet hissed quietly.

"…so let us not make it any worse for Lord Grantham by giving him a hard time."

Violet was appalled. Had her daughter-in-law completely lost her senses?

"I have already forgiven him. Please try to do the same." Cora looked at her family, silently pleading for them to do so.

"Papa you said you saw this as an opportunity. You've dedicated your life to our estate and have always been measured in your judgement. Did you just not foresee this at all?" Edith kept a level voice and Mary threw her a filthy look. As far as she was concerned, reason had gone out the window along with her inheritance and that of Matthew's.

Edith's comment had caused Robert to lift his eyes from his feet and turn to her. He was grateful for her efforts to understand without using a vocal razor. But his response was cut off before it had begun.

"Oh Edith you always ask such silly questions. If he is willing to gamble Mama's money and our future then _clearly _he isn't as dedicated as we thought." Mary's voice was the razor he had dreaded which he had first expected from Cora and he thought he deserved it too.

"Yes, I quite agree with Mary. I did not raise you to toy with our predecessor's work." The razor had turned to a hacksaw.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Isobel put in. "After all, like Edith, I've found you to be a well balanced man Cousin Robert, most of the time." Isobel bit her lip, wishing she hadn't said the last bit.

Cora felt Robert tighten his grip on her hand as Isobel finished.

"Oh yes very well balanced indeed," said Violet sarcastically, thinking only of all her son's faults and not his strengths.

"Haven't you got something to say about this?" Mary snapped at Matthew who still stood with a poker face and motionless.

"What can I say? It's done now isn't it? Can this, um, transaction be reversed legally do you think?"

"No, it was a binding contract."

"Then there is nothing to be done," Matthew said simply and went over to join his mother in her chair leaving Mary fuming.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Cora stepped closer to her husband sensing he was shaken and leaned into him to comfort him. She didn't care that their contact was considered too close for society much less in this situation. Her only thoughts were for her suffering husband. She felt him wrap his arms around her and then he murmured to her words of thanks and appreciation for her actions.

Mary continued to stare incredulously at this very public display of forgiveness and comfort and she wasn't alone. The Dowager Countess's eyes had grown steadily wider at the developing scene before her. Suddenly she was on her feet faster than a woman half her age.

"I will not bear witness to this, this, woeful lack of feeling for the situation Lady Grantham!" Violet started for the door without ringing for Carson and Mary determined to follow her.

"Now just a minute Mama," Robert had risen to his full height and his face had gone from forlorn to very cross in a split second, his voice at its commanding best. "Lady Grantham is showing extraordinary feeling for the situation and I may not deserve it but it is her choice to support me. She could've reacted the worst of all and instead she has chosen to stand by my side for which I am very grateful." He placed a protective kiss to Cora's temple.

"You see Violet, Robert may have his faults but that doesn't mean I'll turn into a wicked witch if he makes a mistake. I love Robert so very much and nothing he ever does will be a great enough price to turn me against him." Cora eyed the Dowager Countess warily, knowing she may have just crossed a line but it was worth it to see the look on the older woman's face. Robert gently rubbed Cora's back, bracing himself for the electric response that would surely come.

"Very well, then it will be on both your heads," Violet said coldly and regaining the surge of energy in her legs swept out the room followed by Mary with her jaw locked firmly.

"Wow, what incredible teamwork that was!" Isobel whispered to Matthew as he sat down on the sofa beside her. "Don't you think so?"

"Wha - oh yes, indeed it was." Matthew was a world away from his mother's line of thinking. At this moment, all he could think about was Mary's look of horror that had morphed into ice, some of which had been directed at _him_.

"Well I think that is enough excitement for one night. I shall retire for the evening but do let me know how you get on dealing with this. Come mother, it is time we left." Matthew rose from the sofa and offered Isobel his arm. "We bid you all a good night."

"I'll show you out," Edith offered as no-one had once again, rung the bell.

"Thank you Cousin Edith, you are very kind." Isobel pulled back on Matthew's arm slightly to allow Edith to lead the way out into the great hall leaving Robert and Cora standing in front of the fireplace, Cora still leaning into him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you alright?" Robert stood with his back to the fire looking at Cora seriously.

"Why are you asking if I'm alright? You are the one who has been in the firing line for the last 20 minutes!"

"But that's not entirely true is it Cora my love." Cora looked confused. "You were also bearing the brunt with me, I saw the way Mama and Mary were looking at you. And when Mama decided to have a go at you..." he trailed off, his muscles tensing again.

Cora could hardly believe what she was hearing, seeing, feeling. Her husband was far more interested in her feelings and seemed determined not to wallow in his own. Her dear, sweet Robert. How far he had come as a man and as a husband. Cora was starting to feel hot and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the fire. Robert was watching her, waiting for a respone which was begining to show in her cheeks.

"Oh Robert you are wonderful! But I should be in this role right now not you," she protested.

In one swift movement his lips were on hers, kissing, sucking, nipping and drowning her moans. "I'll have no contest, you are much more important," he murmurred as his lips migrated over her cheek and down her neck. Robert let his hands wander to the bottom two buttons of her dress and undid them. He slipped one hand down the dress and grabbed her bottom causing her to yip in surprise while continuing his onslaught of her sensitive points with his lips.

"No, Robert, what if someone, oh gosh!" Cora felt Robert tugging at her dress. She had been so lost in the sensual pleasure he was giving her that she hadn't noticed him undoing more buttons. She began to wiggle in his arms. "Robert please..." He was kissing her again, stifling her protests as his hand found its way under her petticoat, between her legs. He began to gently stroke her.

Cora's breathing was intensifying and her pulse was quickening and so was Roberts as he saw his efforts coming to fruitation. He pulled his hand out and swept her up into his arms.

"I think its way past your bedtime Lady Grantham. So I shall rectify this situation right now!" Robert grinned devilishly at his wife and felt the heat from her body bursting through his clothes.

"Hurry Robert!" Cora kissed his neck, full of desire. She wanted him.

"As you wish dearest," said Robert and started for the door at the other corner of the room.

Cora had been expecting to be carried to the door which lead to the hallway and put down incase Edith, Mary of the servants were out there but instead Robert was carrying her the other way. "Robert where are you going?" she asked.

"We are going to take the scenic route," he growled playfully enjoying his wife's astonished expression. He had reached the door. "Do the honours my countess and we shall start the tour." Robert nodded at the doorknob and turned to make sure Cora was facing it. Excitement pounded through her veins and a fire played havoc with her heart. With that, she opened the door.

**I'm about to leave for a 3 week holiday in Alaska and will be in the interior for a lot of it so internet will be patchy. Will allow me to cook up a couple more chapters though but for now enjoy ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Robert pulled his eyelids back grudgingly and waited for his sight to focus. He was blissfully relaxed with his arms loosely holding Cora to him and he did not want to get up. But get up he must if he was to get to Ripon on time to meet the gentleman who might have a solution to his financial headache. He tried to gently pull his right arm out from under Cora without waking her. Cora stirred and opened her eyes, looking somewhat groggy. Their exertions last night clearly had affected her as well.

"Robert?" she murmurred and sighed, stretching her legs and back before pulling herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry my dear but I have to go." Robert looked down at her with a pained expression.

"Why?" Cora looked crestfallen. She had hoped they might have more time in each others arms before the day got going.

"I'm going to Ripon for a meeting."

"At this hour?"

"I'm afraid so. Mr Hawkins could only fit me in first thing this morning." Robert wished there had been an alternative.

Cora pressed a kiss to his throat, not wanting to believe that their wonderful few hours were drawing to a close. "Who is this Mr Hawkins?" she asked.

"He is a financial strategist from London whom I hope will have a few ideas, or better still, solutions for Downton."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you last night after I told the family what was going on but they all ended up leaving prematurely and I never got a chance to tell you before we became preoccupied with other matters," Robert grinned and winked down at her.

"Oh yes? And you just sort of, forgot did you?" Cora ran a hand over his chest and up to his chin playfully.

"Of course I forgot! The two prospects cannot be compared," he smirked and kissed her briefly on the lips. Cora revelled at the touch of his soft, warm lips and thought back to their so-called 'tour'. Robert looked down as her eyes became glazed and a pleasured smile danced over her lips. Yes, last night was definately a success but now his attention was required by Mr Hawkins. He interrupted her wandering thoughts, "Now I really must get up or I'll be late."

"Very well, I'll get up too." Cora rolled away from him and sat up on her side of the bed.

"There's no need. You can rest for a while yet." Robert didn't want her to get up needlessly.

"No I want to," Cora said firmly and rang the bell.

Robert got up and started for the door of his dressing room when he felt two arms slip around his waist and a head lean on his back. "Cora?" He turned his head and looked down at her questioningly.

"May I come with you?" Cora knew what she was asking was unusual. In fact it was unorthodox but she wanted to support him badly.

"I appreciate the gesture my love but I'm afraid you can't." Robert gave her a small smile, loosened her grip around his waist and turned to face her.

"Then can I walk with you to the end of the drive?" Cora still looked hopeful.

"Well I am taking the car," Robert said slowly and studied the silent plea in her ocean blue eyes."But I'll tell Carson to inform Jennings to wait for me at the front gate." Cora's eyes softened.

"Thankyou darling." He gave her shoulders a squeeze and she released him to his dressing room.

* * *

"Matthew I really don't think you are actually wanting to support us! Deep down, your not on our side."

"I do care you know. Please don't think that I don't."

"Then show me that you do. God, Matthew, how can you be so dissapointing? Last night I couldn't tell what you were feeling at all."

"Just because there isn't anything to be done about it doesn't mean I don't wish that things were different."

"Really?!"

Matthew and Mary's voices drifted up to the top of the stairs causing Robert and Cora to stop dead in their tracks. They looked down into the hall just in time to see their daughter stalk into the library leaving Matthew staring after her, rooted to the ground. Robert felt a pang in his heart as they resumed their walk and started down the stairs. Matthew seemed to have come to a decision and started towards the library door. Robert and Cora watched as he disappeared into the other room.

Cora held her breath, half expecting to hear another arguement start but instead there was no distinguishable noise. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they glanced again at the library door and then at each other, both silently asking if they should take a detour towards the library. Cora could sense that what they had seen had unsettled Robert, it had unsettled her too so she waited to see what he would do.

"Come," he sighed and drew her around the corner into the hallway towards the front entrance. Carson stood to attention and opened the doors and they stepped out into a fresh, clear Autumn morning.

The stones grimaced under them as they walked along the drive, arm in arm. Cora could not help but feel her spirits lift as she surveyed the lush landscape around them. The last few hours had been an emotional rollercoaster but she would not get off and leave Robert to ride it alone. She looked up at him and gave him her most enchanting smile and he felt his own lips curve upwards in response.

"I know you'll do your best for us all darling," She said as they approached the gate.

"Your belief means everything to me Cora, thank you." Robert responded sincerely, thankful to have her at his side.

Robert untangled their arms in favour of holding her hand for the last few strides, enjoying her soft skin. She then stepped ahead of him towards Jennings who was holding the car door open for him and as she turned to face him he caught the smell of his favourite perfume from her collection on the breeze. He stepped towards the car door and nodded more to Cora than Jennings and sat down. Robert motioned for Cora to come forward and she leaned over the car door towards him.

"The air smells even more lovely than usual this morning," he said and took the hand she had resting on the car door and kissed it. Cora blinked then grinned, pleased that he had noticed the gesture. Jennings had sat down and was ready to pull away so Robert freed her hand and leaned back into the seat.

"I'll be here waiting Lord Grantham," Cora said solomnly and stood back as Jennings pulled away. Cora stood between the gate posts, her eyes followed the motorcar until it rounded a corner. "I'll be here," she whispered and turned back towards the driveway that lead to Downton Abbey. Their Abbey, their home.

* * *

**A/N The second half of this final chapter starts with a second season three spoiler. There are a couple of Mary quote's but I'm not sure if they are as yet, correct as there are a few variations out there. Hope you've enjoyed my first fanfic! Reviews are appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Robert felt crestfallen. He had heard good things about Mr Hawkins but every suggestion he had made simply wasn't suitable.

Mr Hawkins was feeling frustrated. He wondered if His Lordship had actually come into this meeting with an open mind. He tugged at his grey beard with his elbows resting on his desk, weighing up his options and glanced at his watch. He was nearly out of time.

Robert frowned, thinking that the meeting was over. He was looking foward to getting back to Downton after this waste of an hour. He watched as the older gentleman opened his mouth and then closed it again, lost in thought about something.

Mr Hawkins had one more suggestion up his sleeve but he was feeling most uncertain as he looked at the deepening frown in His Lordships' face. On the other hand, maybe it would work? He had no time left to dawdle so he took a deep breath and looked at the Earl.

"Downton was a convalescent home during the later part of the war was it not?"

Robert was taken aback by this sudden enquiry. "Yes," he said uncertainly.

"You all seemed to manage well given the circumstances, I heard many a report of it's successful running." Mr Hawkins continued, trying to gauge His Lordship's feelings.

Robert felt a pang in his heart as he thought of Cora who had stepped up to the plate and had made their home a wartime success while he wallowed in self induced loneliness and uselessness. He didn't like to be reminded of it and began to feel apprehensive as he looked at Mr Hawkins who was watching him with interest. "We did our best with what we had to work with for the good of our country and its soldiers." Another pang. "Particularly Her Ladyship, she ran it for Doctor Clarkson," he added.

"Yes, I got the impression from what I had heard that Her Ladyship had a lot to do with it. I'll get to the point My Lord." Robert's stomach tightened uncomfortably. "There is a new market emerging. The gentry and upper middle class families are choosing to travel more, even just for an outing what with the development of motor vehicles and the like. Because many great families have lost their estates, some have now opened to paying guests to view and learn about them and the income goes to the estate, whoever it is managed by."

Robert felt dumbstruck. Suddenly he thought he knew exactly where this conversation was going. "My Lord, I have also heard of a couple of cases in the south where the families still live on their estates but are short on funds. And they have opened their estates too with some success." Robert was going numb. His home, his families' home was not some public fairground. "The income you could aquire could, in time, keep you afloat comfortably. My Lord?" Mr Hawkins watched as the colour drained from the Earl's face.

Robert quickly collected his thoughts. "I understand what you are saying Mr Hawkins, but I'm not at all sure if this could be applied to Downton. I have my family to consider." Robert stood, causing Mr Hawkins to almost spring up out of his chair. "I'll be in touch if there is anything more I wish to discuss." He turned towards the door, his escape route. "Thank you for your time."

"As you wish My Lord, good day." Mr Hawkins wasn't sure, but maybe there was a small chance his odd idea might actually be considered. Lord Grantham hadn't refused it outright like he had the other suggestions. He watched as the door shut and sat down again, oblivious to the time which had been pressing upon him a few minutes earlier.

* * *

Robert spent the whole journey back to Downton trying to arrange his thoughts. He sat in the back of the car looking out at the countryside but he didn't see it. Since he left the office, his brain seemed to have malfunctioned and he was having trouble trying to process his feelings. Before he knew it, Jennings had pulled up outside the big house and was opening his door for him. "Thank you Jennings," he said absentmindedly and got out.

As he entered the main hall, Mary stopped dead as she reached the bottom of the staircase. After the way she had spoken to him last night, a part of her wanted to apologise for her behaviour. But another part of her wasn't finished cracking eggs. As her will waged war inside her, her papa drew closer. "Good morning Mary," he said in a neutral tone and strode past her heading for his study.

"Good morning Papa," Mary automatically responded before her brain caught up with her. She stood on the bottom step of the staircase and watched as her father disappeared into the other room. She thought about the look on his face, his furrowed lines, locked jaw and hazey eyes. She wondered if he had even given their exchange a second thought since last night and decided he hadn't as he had behaved indifferent when he walked past her. Best to let him steam in his mess for a while longer she thought and went to step off the last stair when Robert appeared again, this time heading straight for the entrance. She held herself in check as he disappeared back outside, nearly at a canter and off over the lawn. Now she began to wonder where he had been when he had arrived back home. Something new had clearly developed causing her father further discomfort. She sighed and started for the drawing room, thinking she might find some space of her own in there.

**A/N I was originally planning to end this after the last chapter but have been talked into continuing by a few people. Hope you are still enjoying it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh to be restless. So darned restless! Cora decided to go straight back to her room after the motor was out of sight and was regretting her decision the moment O'Brien had left her with her tea tray. She could not help but keep pacing around the bedroom, stopping every so often to look out the window. She then became even more frustrated after picking up her latest item of needlework in an attempt to settle herself only for her mind to wonder for long enough to prick her thumb and draw blood.

Cora got up and hastily wrapped a handkerchief around her thumb while applying pressure. It was then that some movement out the corner of her eye drew her attention to the window. A male figure was visible stalking towards the garden bench where she and Robert liked to sit and talk sometimes when walking around the grounds. Robert. Cora suddenly felt a sense of foreboding and rushed over to change back into her walking shoes which were still at the end of their bed after Cora insisted to O'Brien for some unknown reason that they be left there. She now wondered if there was such a thing as a sixth sense as she had heard whispers of such a thing in her time. _Why are you thinking like this? _Cora finished tying her laces and shook her head. Robert. She needed to find out what had happened and why he hadn't come in to find her.

Cora couldn't remember the last time she had walked so fast. It certainly wasn't ladylike and she hoped she could get to Robert without anyone seeing her swinging her arms like a boy. She covered the landing in record time and had to keep her wits as she descended the stairs. Once outside she stopped dead. Robert had disappeared. Cora tried to think of where he might have gone. If she walked to their bench and kept going straight ahead it lead to, by English standards, a wilder area of the grounds. Perhaps he had gone to the mini clearing in the oak trees? With a new resolve, Cora set off once again in search of her husband.

* * *

Breathing deeply, Robert leaned against an old oak tree trying to calm himself. His emotions were running riot. Paying guests at Downton, what was next?! That was a worse concept than convalescing officers. He wasn't some guide puppet, he was an Earl. And his family weren't objects to be oggled at either. He wondered how he should convey the situation or if indeed he should say anything at all. But Mary had seen him when he had arrived back and Robert knew how accutely tuned to situations she could be. The whole thing was bizarre and he chastised himself for letting himself get into this state in the first place.

A twig and a rustle of leaves pulled Robert out of his reverie. Robert turned to see his wife rushing towards him. Robert was visably surprised as Cora approached him.

"How did you know?" he asked her softly.

"Women's intuition Robert," she replied coyly. "I saw you by our bench. Why didn't you come in and find me?" she asked with a slightly hurt expression.

Robert felt yet another tug on his heart strings and suddenly he thought Cora might be more upset by this than his losing the money in the first place. He hung his head. "I'm sorry my love, I just wasn't ready to face anyone yet thats all. I just needed sometime to think things through. I was going to find you as soon as I'd gotten a few things ironed out in my head but instead you've found me and now I feel like I've had rocks for breakfast."

Cora raised an eyebrow at Robert, then she checked herself having spent most of the morning dealing with her own anxious adrenalin. She stepped towards Robert and gently placed a hand in his arm. "Robert," she murmurred, "don't let whaever is getting to you get too firmer grip. I've struggled this morning too, but let us face this together. I have nothing demanding my time today."

"Quite right, forgive me dearest."

"Always," Cora smiled up at him as he placed a tender kiss on her cheek. "Shall we walk back to the bench?"

"I'd rather stay here for awhile. It's more secluded." Cora briefly detected an element of mischief in her husband but it seemed to dissipate as he found a lush patch of grass for them to occupy. Cora wasn't thrilled with the idea of sitting in one of her favourite morning dresses until Robert sat down and patted his knee. "Care to join me down here?" he asked with a grin.

"Certainly Robert," she knelt down and settled herself on his knee feeling slightly guilty about this undignified arrangement.

"Would you like me to tell you now what Mr Hawkins' most interesting idea was for the estate this morning?" he asked.

"I think you'd better, before we get too distracted," she replied with a laugh as she glanced at their setting and position.

"Okay I'll get straight to the only interesting thought Mr Hawkins had." Robert paused then continued. "He thinks we should welcome paying guests onto the estate to view the house and the grounds." Cora remained silent, trying to digest his words. "This concept doesn't sit at all well with me. It's our house and I have no care to be the object of some strangers' stares let alone for you and the girls to be paraded around." Robert slipped his arm around Cora's waist.

"Quite right darling, I'm not keen on that prospect either," Cora responded solomnly. "Shall we agree to disregard this then?" Robert let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course. Though I am wondering if we could open up the shoot to guests as well as our family and friends but the guests could pay?" Robert was mildly surprised as those words came out for he didn't recall thinking about this at all but then, he surmised, his brain had been working very hard that morning.

"I think that would be doable, so long as there is enough game left for us!" Cora stopped and stared at the ground, apparently lost in thought.

"Cora?" Robert watched her, wondering why she had become so serious. "Cora darling?" He rubbed her back.

"Sorry, its just that I was thinking, well..." She gazed around the clearing before her eyes came to rest on his face. "Mrs Patmore has some excellent recipes of pastries and cakes. She and Mrs Bird ran a soup kitchen in Ripon during the war. Perhaps between the two of them and Daisy they could put a few things together to sell in the village with proceeds going to the estate? After all, the estate is the lifeblood of the community and has supported it for decades."

Robert sat looking at his wife in amazement and pride. What a remarkable woman, he thought. "I think that could work rather well Cora, good thinking. You have always been my perfect partner in life." Cora blushed. "And you've always been an astute organiser so if you want to try this then you have my full support." Cora felt pleased, not just because Robert thought her plan was feasible but he also had brightened considerably in the last few minutes.

"You aren't half bad yourself Robert Crawley," she teased. Robert raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Only half?" he replied causually. Cora giggled.

"Alright, I yield. You are still the man of my dreams," she whispered and leaned in to kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs Patmore was most frustrated. Everyone had been getting under her feet all day and now she was behind with making the dessert. "No Hannah not that bowl!" she cried as the new kitchen maid rushed off once again, cheeks flushed. "Lord, if I don't get this done there will be hell to pay," she muttered. Of all the mornings for Daisy to take her half day off it would be this one, she thought.

Miss O'Brien rounded the corner and appeared in the kitchen door to find the big table in a total shambles of ingredients. She cleared her throat, "Mrs Patmore, Her Ladyship would like a word with you in the Drawing Room."

Mrs Patmore barely lifted her head from measuring the sugar as Hannah hurried back and put a big silver bowl beside her. "Did she say what it was about Miss O'Brien?"

"Oh yes, and then we discussed how we would fix the food shortage," Miss O'Brien replied sarcastically. "I'm not privy to everything." Mrs Patmore supressed a snort. "Off course she didn't tell me what she wanted as Carson was there with her." Mrs Patmore's head jerked up. "Shall I tell her you are too busy to come up?" Miss O'Brien offered.

"No, no that'll not be necessary. Thank you Miss O'Brien. Hannah, finish slicing the strawberries into halfs in this bowl here. I'll be back soon." Mrs Patmore rounded the table and stopped at the door. "And mind you don't lose your fingers in there girl, the family aren't keen on chewy desserts."

"Yes Mrs Patmore," Hannah stammered and picked up the knife.

* * *

Cora sat down in the chair by the fire and inhaled deeply. Isobel and Matthew had gone home for the night and the Dowager Countess had not shown up for dinner still irritated at the situation, Cora assumed. The girls and Robert had all retired for the night but there was still one thing that needed her attention before she could follow them up. It had been a busy day and she was getting very tired as she fumbled with the letter in her hands. She opened it and began to read its contents, a slow smile spreading over her lips. Her mother had written to her saying she was planning a trip to Downton as Mary was no longer coming to visit her.

Cora jumped up in excitement. It had been several years since she had seen her mother and she went straight to her desk and eagerly pulled some fresh paper towards her. She wrote a hurried response of anticipation and sealed the letter before ringing the bell. Carson appeared almost immediately as she was the only one still up.

Cora quickly walked to him and handed over her letter. "Please see that this letter makes the morning post Carson," Cora barely concealed the buzz in her voice.

"Of course My Lady," Carson replied, pleased to see Her Ladyship in such good spirits after a hectic day. "Shall I tell Miss O'Brien you are heading up?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Carson. Goodnight."

"Goodnight My Lady," Carson responded dutifully as Cora hurried past him heading for the stairs.

Cora knew Robert would still be in his dressing room waiting for her to get changed before joining her. She crossed the landing and turned down the hallway before entering her room. She decided she would have enough time to convey the news to Robert before O'Brien appeared and opened the door into his dressing room.

Robert looked up from his book to see his wife still wearing her gorgeous red dinner dress complete with tiara standing at the foot of his bed. "You take my breathe away," he said with a smile. "But it is getting rather late. What kept you?"

"I've had a letter from Mama," Cora began excitedly. Robert was curious.

"How is she? Quite well I hope," he responded.

"Oh yes she is very well indeed. She writes to say she is planning a crossing to come and see us!" Cora blurted out.

"Well that's great news dearest, I should be pleased to see Martha again." Robert felt glad for Cora but couldn't help frowning at the timing with so much already going on. Cora sensed his restraint.

"What is it Robert?" she asked tentatively, preparing herself for some sort of bump in the road.

"I just hope she can handle the news when she arrives," Robert said in a low voice.

"Which item of news do you mean?"

"The estate in trouble," he said. "Mind you, we can cross that bridge when we come to it. This shall be a good end to our day and I shall be glad to welcome Martha to stay with us," Robert added cheerfully. He well remembered the many nights of entertainment as his mother and Martha duked it out downstairs and was quite looking foward to the prospect again. They both heard Cora's bedroom door open signaling O'Brien's appearance.

"I'll be done soon Robert. Don't wait too long in here for I wouldn't want you to get cold." Cora flashed him a teasing look before hurrying through to her dressing table.

Robert chuckled as she closed the door between their two rooms and returned his attention to his book.


	8. Chapter 8

Robert sat at his desk in the library totally immersed in his telegram. He did not hear the front door.

Carson appeared and cleared his throat. "Excuse me My Lord but Sir Anthony is here." Robert wheeled around in his chair, startled at the butlers' sudden appeared.

Robert recovered himself. "Oh yes? Is Lady Edith's whereabouts unknown?" he enquired.

"Lady Edith is in Ripon shopping." Robert grimaced. How quickly they seemed to forget the situation. "It's not Lady Edith that Sir Anthony wants to see," Carson said carefully. "He has asked to speak to you."

"Has he indeed." Robert raised his eyebrows. "Alright then Carson please show him in here." Robert folded his telegram and put it in his jacket pocket as he stood up. Carson nodded and walked out of the room and returned a few moments later with Sir Anthony.

"Hello Sir Anthony, this is a surprise." Robert extended his hand and shook Sir Anthony's.

"Good day Lord Grantham and yes indeed. I'm sorry about the short notice, it's just I need to talk to you about a matter of great importance." Sir Anthony fidgeted slightly.

"Would you like a drink?" Robert asked, not noticing Sir Anthony wringing his hands together.

"No thank you, I'm quite alright."

"Thank you Carson, that will be all for now." Carson bowed slightly and retreated from the room.

"So what have you come to see me about?" Robert gestured to the sofa. Sir Anthony sat down on the edge of the sofa feeling very nervous.

"Well there are too things. I wish to get your advice concerning a tenant on my estate." Sir Anthony paused as Robert sat on the oppose couch and looked at him expectantly. "I-" Sir Anthony stammered. He took a deep breath to steady himself. "I also came here to ask your permission for Lady Edith's hand in marriage," he said quickly, watching Robert closely.

Robert blinked then cracked a broad smile. "My dear fellow this is wonderful! You have my permission and I'm ever so pleased." Sir Anthony sighed in relief. It had been a long time since he had asked for permission for a ladies' hand. During the war years he had in fact, given up on the notion entirely but had not forgotten the nerves that had plagued him beforehand on that cold November day back in 1893.

"I promise to do my best by her Lord Grantham," Sir Anthony continued.

"Please call me Robert," Robert interjected. "You are going to be my future son-in-law after all. There is no need to be so formal when we are by ourselves."

Sir Anthony had always liked Robert. He was an amiable gentleman and a great peer of the realm and he cared very much about his family. "Very well then Robert, you may drop the 'sir' too. I will endeavour to deserve your daughters' love for the rest of my life," he assured Robert.

"I don't doubt it. I did say to the Branson before he married Lady Sybil that if he mistreated her I'd have him torn apart by wild dogs," Robert watched with inner amusement as Sir Anthony tensed considerably. "But I think it is not necessary to put that one to you as well," Robert finished and laughed as Sir Anthony's eyes lost their bulge.

Sir Anthony and Robert sat talking for quite some time and didn't notice as the morning slipped away. They were in deep discussion about the Treaty of Versailles impact on German farming when Carson appeared once again.

"Beg your pardon My Lord, Mrs Patmore is wondering if Sir Anthony will be staying for luncheon?"

"You are more than welcome to stay Sir Anthony. Is Lady Edith back yet?" Robert asked.

"Not yet My Lord but I trust it will be soon." Carson replied.

"Thank you for the offer Lord Grantham but I must be getting back home. I've neglected my problem enough for one day." Sir Anthony said though he was secretly hoping to run into Lady Edith on her way back from Ripon.

"As you wish Sir Anthony and do keep me informed of how you get on." Robert flashed him a knowing look.

"Thank you, I shall." Sir Anthony stood from the sofa and made his goodbyes.

* * *

Cora had spent the morning preparing for her mother's arrival which was to be in four days time. She was determined that everything should be exactly right and wasn't leaving anything to chance having gone over Martha's room layout three times already. She had decided to have a quiet afternoon after her morning's exertions and was now in her sitting room reading a book when she heard voices.

"Thank you Carson that will be all." Isobel's voice trailed under the door.

"I really must insist on announcing you Mrs Crawley," Carson protested. Cora smiled, sure that Isobel was in one of her campaigning moods.

"No, that is quite alright Carson. I'm sure Cousin Cora won't mind when it's only me." Cora pulled a face. The doorknob turned and Isobel stood in the doorway looking at Cora who had quickly straightened her face and pretended to be reading her book. "Sorry to intrude Cousin Cora," Isobel began. Cora suppressed the urge to pull another face. "I must speak with you urgently."

Cora folded her book and laid it on the table beside her. "Good afternoon Cousin Isobel," she said evenly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Isobel crossed the room and promptly sat in the chair beside Cora. "I have just come directly from Ripon. While I was there I was approached by some of the village men." Cora was curious.

"And…?"

"They were wondering if we, that is to say the family, would be interested in hosting a cricket match between us and them," Isobel said happily. Cora's mouth hung open as she stared at Isobel incredulously. As the Countess of Grantham she was well used to being approached for support for things like the annual flower show and other local events and charities. She wondered if this was anything close to normal for other great estates in the country to do. Then she noticed Isobel eagerly anticipating her response.

"You seem very keen on the idea Cousin Isobel," she observed.

"I am. After the war and with everything up in the air a bit of community fun can't hurt," Isobel said happily.

Cora opened her mouth then closed it, unsure of what to do. She opened her mouth again, "I'll need some time to consider this. It certainly isn't something I get queried about every other day."

"Of course, take as long as you want. The villagers said there was no hurry." Isobel rose from her seat.

"Isobel wh- "

"Now I really must be going or I'll be late to the refugee meeting." Isobel headed for the door.

"You've barely been here five minutes!" Cora gaped.

"I know but I just had to come and tell you before I went. I knew I'd have just enough time. Good afternoon Cousin Cora, see you at dinner," Isobel said heartily and turned to open the door.

"Good afternoon to you too," Cora spluttered quietly as the door closed before she could respond properly. Cora simply sat for awhile in perplexed silence, reflecting on their peculiar conversation. She wondered if Cousin Isobel had an ulterior motive being so keen on the prospect and made a mental note to tell Robert about Isobel's visit that night.

* * *

As the family sat around the table enjoying their first course for the evening (Grouse dumplings), Edith couldn't hold her excitement in any longer. "I ran into Sir Anthony Strallan on my way home today," she announced to the others. "He has invited me to see a show in York next week."

"So you did see him after all," Robert said.

"What do you mean Robert?" Cora asked.

"Sir Anthony came to see me today about a certain matter," Robert replied.

"What matter is this?" Cora asked innocently.

"Oh just a matter concerning his estate," Robert replied dismissively. Cora cocked her head to the side, suspecting there might be more to it and added it to her mental list of events to discuss with him later.

"I must say Edith dear that you and Sir Anthony seem to get on very well together," Violet remarked.

"We do," Edith agreed. "I enjoy his company."

"Yes Edith, you have always been very good with getting on with men," Mary put in.

"Thank you Mary," Edith smiled.

Cora looked from Mary to Edith and back again. She thought her eldest daughter's tone held a hint of sarcasm but Mary's expression looked rather more complacent. Cora had to admit Mary had grown up over the last few years, partly because of the war and partly as she struggled through her turbulent relationship with Matthew. Cora felt a surge of pride for both of her daughters as she turned her attention back to her plate.

"When does Grandmama arrive?" Mary turned to her mother expectantly.

"She gets into Liverpool on the 15th so she will be here the day before the wedding," Cora responded happily, eyeing the rest of the family around the table.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing your mother again. When I'm with her I'm reminded of the virtues of the English," Violet gloated.

"But isn't she American," Matthew asked, feeling wrong footed.

"Exactly." Matthew averted his eyes while trying not to cringe at his future grandmother-in-law.

Cora saw her husband sitting across from her smirking. "Have you got something to add to that?" she shot him a look.

"No my dear, nothing at all," Robert said airily. "How are the preparations going?"

"Fine, they are already complete." Cora's eyes narrowed.

"Well done." Robert's expression morphed into surprise as Thomas and Jimmy arrived to clear away the plates to make room for the second course.

**A/N The more observant of my readers will notice I have incorporated two more spoilers into this chapter as I'm trying to knit together Season 3 as I see it happening centering around Robert and Cora :)**


	9. Chapter 9

It hadn't been a very busy night downstairs with only the family dining and most of the day's work had now finished for the servants, all except Thomas. He was sitting at the table in the servant's dining room sulkily wishing that he could turn in for the night like everyone else but alas, His Lordship's tweed jacket needed its left cuff mended. Lord Grantham had only noticed it when he had been rummaging in his closet for one of his more casual dinner jackets which meant Thomas had not had the time to see to it with dinner set to start. Carson was still insisting that he oversaw Jimmy and Alfred in the dining room, assisting if need be.

As much as Thomas felt he should like to put down the jacket and go to bed it was good to get a quiet moment. O'Brien was being a right old cow of late, mother ducking her nephew and treating him like a Pharaoh. _Damn_ her. Alfred was not going to be the Earl's valet. He had waited so long for his opportunity and this young upstart was upsetting the balance of things.

Thomas finished his work and stood up, placing the jacket on his arm as he did so when he heard a crinkly rustling sound. He stepped towards the door that lead to the hallway and up the stairs to the servants' quarters and was met with silence. He turned his attention to the jacket and started searching the outside pockets which revealed nothing though he heard another rustle on the right hand side. Putting the tweed jacket on the table, Thomas lifted the right-hand side up and felt around the inside of the jacket for another pocket which he quickly located. He grasped what felt like paper and pulled out a telegram. Thomas knew he shouldn't read it but obtaining some information, whatever the contents, may prove to be useful at some point. Thomas unfolded the telegram and began to read.

* * *

Cora looked up expectantly as the door to Robert's dressing room opened and her husband appeared in his black nightgown. Robert closed the door behind him and ambled over to sit on his site of their bed so he could remove his footwear.

"You look tired darling," Cora observed.

"Oh, I'm alright. Just had an eventful day," Robert mumbled as he thought back to what had happened that morning.

"Well I can certainly sympathise with that. Isobel paid me the quickest call since I met her this afternoon. I'm sure she wasn't even five minutes!" Robert pushed his slippers to one side, pulled his feet up and slid them under the bedcovers. He turned to Cora with a bewildered expression.

"What on earth did you do to merit such a brief visit?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Cora replied indignantly. "She let herself into my sitting room and proceeded to ramble about the village men wanting a cricket match with us."

"With us? Cora what on earth are you talking about?" Cora sighed and decided to start again.

"Isobel was approached by some of the village men today. They asked her to pass on a message to me regarding our families' interest in hosting a cricket match between them and us. I assume the servants are included or we would be short on numbers." Cora frowned as she tried for the first time since Isobel left that afternoon to piece it all together in her head.

"Do you know I haven't played cricket since studying at Eton. I used to be a bowler by preference." A smile crept onto Robert's face as he thought back to his school days. Those were his final carefree days with his friends spent indulging in sports and enjoying some space from his mother before he entered society and began searching for a suitable wife. His eyes flickered towards Cora who seemed to be amused about something. His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he rested his head against the headboard. "What is it?"

"Sorry darling, but the image of you bowling in a game of cricket outside the library-" Cora was unable to finish her sentence as she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Now Robert was the one feeling indignant as Cora wiggled right down into bed, trying not to laugh at the look on his face.

"I was quite good you know," Robert said. He tried to keep his tone light.

"How I would love to see your prowess darling. Hmmm, I think I am liking this proposed cricket match after all. I think I will tell Isobel to let the villager men know that we will host it." Cora winked at Robert and rolled onto her side, looking up at him mischievously. Robert gave up all hope of Cora taking him seriously and grinned down at her. He would show her when the time came. "So what did Sir Anthony want this morning?" Robert was caught off guard.

"I told you at dinner. He came to see me about his estate as he is having a problem with one of his tenants."

"I would think by now he would be perfectly capable of dealing with that sort of thing without great difficulty," Cora searched her husband's face. He seemed to be feigning indifference and once again Cora had a strong sense that Robert was only telling half the story. "Was that all he came to see you about?" She reached up and placed her arm on Robert's right shoulder and pulled herself up against him. Robert was momentarily distracted as he felt his wife's invitingly warm body press against his side.

"Yes, yes it was." Robert recovered just in time. He really wanted Edith's impending engagement to be a surprise for Cora after Mary's wedding at the end of the week especially considering the amount of time they had spent thinking it wouldn't even happen for Edith over the years. Robert only hoped his response had been convincing enough.

"You really must be tired Robert. Your reactions are getting rather slow." Cora pulled at Robert's shoulder again insistently, trying to encourage him to lie down with her. Robert offered little resistance as she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "Roll onto your stomach darling."

"What for?" Robert had always thought himself in tune with his wife most of the time but tonight he felt he kept missing the mark. He complied and then let out a soft sigh as Cora began to massage his shoulders. She kept up her efforts for several minutes as Robert lay still and content, enjoying every relaxing movement her dainty hands gave him. The next three days would be hectic will last minute wedding arrangements but right now they couldn't be further from Robert's mind as he closed his eyes.

"I wonder when Sir Anthony will propose to Edith?" Cora mused out loud. She looked down to see her husband's eyes had flown open at her remark.

"I see what this is. You _are_ cunning." Robert rolled onto his back, forcing her to cease her massage of his shoulders. He looked up at his Cora sitting beside him with a decidedly straight face.

"Cunning about what darling?" she prompted.

"About Sir Anthony of course. You knew just what you were doing giving me that massage." He gripped her arm and pulled her down under the covers again.

Cora grinned wickedly at Robert. "I knew that you would appreciate my massage since I don't often give you one. You are reading too much into nothing you silly man."

"Oh I don't think I'm silly at all this time, I think I'm right," he countered. "It is all too obvious now that I think about it. You had decided what you wanted to believe right from the start. It's you who is reading too much into nothing." Robert reached around and gave Cora's bottom a smack.

"Hey!"

"My loving but devious wife," Robert continued playfully as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her.

Cora's nose was nearly touching his own when she responded, "well obviously not devious enough." She laughed softly as he closed the gap between them and gently laid her onto her back.

"We'll see," Robert whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

The fire in the library was starting to burn down as the clock struck 11.30pm. Most of the household had retired for the night but Robert and Cora remained in the library talking. Martha was due to arrive the next afternoon and with Mary and Matthew's wedding the following day, the excitement in the air was contagious. There had been a few logistical bumps in the road the last couple of days and a bit of stress but that was to be expected.

"You know, I can't believe Mama is arriving tomorrow after all these years," Cora observed. "It reminds me of when we were married and then when she came to visit after the girls' were born." Cora smiled happily, reminiscing about the early years. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Indeed, your Mama was quite the firecracker back then!" Robert laughed, remembering one memorable night when she had tried to loosen up his mother by switching her wine for some brandy when she was turned away. Violet hadn't noticed as she had been too absorbed in her conversation with James Crawley and by a stroke of luck, still had a strong taste of Chocolate Delight on her palate which was causing her wine to taste funny anyway. Martha had kept indicating for Carson to refill Her Ladyship's glass whenever she was distracted. The result of her little ploy was a very lively, outspoken woman who, though unsteady on her feet, had proceeded to flaunt the correct way of walking on London cobbles the length of the Drawing Room before announcing that she saw Martha as her sister. It was at this point, that Robert came to her side and bundled her up the stairs to her room while trying to avoid being hit as Violet swung her arms about as if she were conducting an orchestra while she continued to gabble.

"Not much has changed Robert," Cora chuckled as she broke into his thoughts. "Her letters are as," she paused.

"Yes?"

"_American_ as always," Cora finished. She knew full well what Robert's views were on that score.

"Do you think we should tell Martha about the money?" Cora leaned forward with her hands joined on her knee. Robert was clearly dreading that moment.

"Don't worry, she'll bring enough drama of her own." Robert's left eyebrow moved down with the rest of his face as he gazed at her in a lopsided manner.

"Do you remember when she got Mama drunk and the next morning she completely disappeared so Mama wouldn't find her?" Cora snorted.

"Oh yes, gosh that was funny! I wish I'd thought to try that myself."

"Oh is that right?" Robert said sarcastically. "Well I'm going to be keeping an eye on her this time when there are drinks involved," he continued.

"Good luck with that then," Cora teased.

"Worry not my dear, I am looking forward to her stay."

"I'm glad," Cora replied and yawned. "Gracious, I think I shall retire for the night. This warm fire is making me sleepy."

Robert rose from his seat and took a couple of steps over to where she was sitting in front of the fire. In one quick movement he had swept her up in his arms causing her to squeal in surprise. "Since you are so tired, allow me to be your legs for the journey to our bed," he joked. Cora buried her head under his neck and made no objection. _Blimey, she really is tired,_ Robert thought as he carried her out of the room. But then, she hadn't showed any signs of slowing down this week at all trying to manage absolutely everything. It had been almost Isobel-like.

Robert smiled and kissed her forehead as he reached the top of the stairs which had sprung the most ornate white roses, hand-chosen by Cora. She stirred slightly but was now most definitely on the verge of sleep as Robert made his way quietly across the landing to their bedroom and managed to awkwardly open and close the door. This was not a time for disturbances. As Cora drifted into a world of dreams, Robert put her into bed fully clothed.

* * *

The following day was bright and warm and the house was crawling with people as the last of the preparations began. Robert pulled out his pocket watch and saw that it would be time to assemble outside for Martha's arrival in five minutes. "Make sure you have our best cutlery polished this afternoon," he ordered Alfred and left the dining room in search of Cora.

He found that she was already in the hall by the door, bouncing on her heels. "Where are the girls?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm sure they'll be here in a minute." They heard an outbreak of giggles coming from the staircase and turned to see Mary and Edith hurrying down with flushed faces. They made straight for their parents and quickly rearranged themselves back to respectability.

"Well shall we head out then? Grandmama shall be here any minute," Edith said happily.

Cora nodded, "I know and we were waiting for you two." She glanced over her shoulder at her daughters as she and Robert linked arms. Mary and Edith fought to keep straight faces as fresh laughter threatened to surface in the wake of their private joke.

Upon arriving outside, Cora was pleased to see Carson and the rest of the servants already assembled. She then cast her eyes down the driveway, hoping to see movement. Robert stood calmly by her side, appreciating that this was the moment that marked the beginning of the celebrations over the next two days.

They all waited for five minutes which soon morphed into ten. Cora started to fidget, wondering what was causing her Mama to be late. Perhaps there was a problem with the motor that Jennings had to deal with? As Cora started through a list of potential scenarios, she heard Robert suck in his breath loudly and squinted down the driveway. The motor appeared moments later causing Cora to inwardly rejoice at the sight. She unhooked her arm from Robert and stepped forward slightly as Jennings guided the motor to a stop. He got out of the driver's seat and walked around the back of the motor and pulled open the door.

Martha rose from her seat in the back and stopped dead on the step attached to the outside of the motor as she clapped eyes on her beloved daughter and her family. Her emotions welled up inside of her as she exclaimed, "Come war and peace Downton still stands and the Crawley's still in it!" Stepping out of the motor completely she met her daughter halfway as they embraced each other.

"Oh Mama, I'm so pleased to see you!" Cora kissed her mother on the cheek. "How I have looked forward to this moment for so long," she smiled softly.

"_Sybil!_"

Cora wheeled around at the sound of her husband's voice to find her youngest daughter exiting the motor as well. Cora's smile widened to the point that it was beginning to hurt. "Sybil darling!"

"We met on the train this morning. She said she was on her way here from Manchester for the wedding." Martha grinned at her granddaughter as she joined them.

"Hello Mama." Sybil smiled and looked down. Cora wasted no time wrapping her daughter in her arms as Mary and Edith hurried forward to greet Martha.

Robert remained still with a small smile playing on his lips. He was pleased to see Sybil again though it had been quite unexpected. When she had last written to Cora she had not been sure if she would be able to make Mary's wedding due to her husband's work. It was apparent that he wasn't with her for which Robert was grateful. He didn't want to face that issue right now with Cora's mother around. He watched as Sybil cautiously approached him and saw Cora watching him behind her. He mustered up a smile and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm glad to see you."

"And I you Papa," Sybil murmured. Robert nodded and walked over to Martha. "Welcome back to Downton," he said cordially.

"Thank you," Martha beamed. "I'm so looking forward to my stay." Robert saw the twinkle in her eyes. This was the Martha he remembered.

"I'm glad to see you looking so well."

"Do come inside Mama," Cora interjected.

"Is your Mama here?" Martha asked Robert, the look of hope evident on her face.

"Alas no, but she will be here for dinner tonight," he replied as he watched her remove her impressive, leopard print fur coat and give it to Carson.

"I'm counting on it." Robert glanced at Cora who had raised an eyebrow as Martha started towards the stairs. "I'm going to freshen up. Care to join me Cora?"

"Of course." Cora made a beeline for her mother.

Robert, Mary, Edith and Sybil watched as Martha and Cora immediately delved into conversation. The girls found it fascinating as they had never seen their mother quite so excited. It was hard for them to grasp the full effect of the situation but it had occurred to them that though their Mama only saw her mother once every few years, the bond was no less strong than the one they sharedwith her.

"Come girls, you can talk to your Grandmama later. Just let your mother have some time with her first. There is still plenty to be done."

"Quite right," Edith said as she turned to Mary.

"Edith would you come and help me with my wedding dress? I want to do one final check before tomorrow. You are welcome to come too Sybil darling but perhaps you would like to change first?" Mary looked fondly at her younger sister.

"I would prefer to if you don't mind. It's been a big day already and it would be nice to get out of these travel clothes but I promise to be there as soon as I can. I would love to see your dress." Sybil's eyes shone as she spoke.

"Then it is decided," Mary said. "Let us go upstairs and begin."

Robert's eyes trailed after them. The whole situation felt so surreal. Mary was marrying Matthew tomorrow, Martha had arrived to stay, Rosamund had no doubt arrived at the Dower House by now and Sybil had made it home. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself.

"Your Lordship, Mr Crawley would like a word if you have a minute?" Carson said as approached.

"Certainly Carson, lead the way," Robert responded and began to follow his butler. There would be time for observation later.

* * *

**A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! Please keep them coming, I love to hear what you think :) **


	11. Chapter 11

"I've been informed that I am to inherit a substantial amount of money."

"Inherit?"

"Yes."

"From whom may I ask?"

"Lavinia's father."

Matthew and Robert sat on opposite sides of the fireplace in the library. Robert's face was a mixture of joy and confusion while Matthew looked exceptionally subdued.

"How is it that you are to inherit Mr Swire's fortune?" Robert asked. "And for that matter, since when did he have one?"

"The first two heirs he outlined in his will are both deceased and he named me as the third. And as for the money, I didn't have the faintest idea he was in possession of it. I was led to believe he was close to bankruptcy but apparently not," Matthew stated flatly.

"I see." Robert nodded at his future son-in-law. "Well there is no doubt the timing of this event is most advantageous."

"Excuse me?"

"Well no doubt Mary has told you by now of the difficulties I'm in." Robert frowned at his shoes.

"Indeed she did. I think I should tell you at this point that I have no intention of accepting this money Cousin Robert." Matthew eyed him warily. "I broke Lavinia's heart and it killed her. Therefore, I have no right to that money and it will be going elsewhere." Robert sat in stunned silence, gaping at Matthew.

Robert could not believe what he had just heard. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Why would you say such a thing? I am simply doing as my conscience dictates," Matthew replied.

"And what of your conscience towards Downton, towards my daughter and your future with her?" Robert shot him a steely look.

"I will do whatever is in my power to protect our future and that of the estate I assure you."

"No you won't," Robert said in a low voice. He looked Matthew in the eye, "Your lack of action regarding this inheritance is already a contradiction to it."

"I-" Matthew began but Robert cut him off.

"Why did you summon me here? You gave me hope and then took it away just as quickly sir!" Robert did not hide the anger in his voice as he rose from his couch. "I strongly suggest you have a rethink. It isn't just me you could fall out with." Robert turned his back on Matthew and swiftly exited the room, his chin jutting out and his back very straight. He may be in difficulties but he was still Lord Grantham and he could and would still command respect.

* * *

Carson entered the drawing room and looked around for Her Ladyship. At first he was unable to locate her and he tensed even more. Then, at the other end of the room, she appeared having been previously obscured from view by several other ladies. He watched as she made her excuses to the group in favour of joining her mother and Lady Sybil. Carson knew what he must do and it could no longer be delayed. He weaved amongst the guests and stopped in front of Lady Sybil.

"I'm feeling quite alright, I assure you Grandmama. My little one is being very good tonight and not tiring me out," Sybil said with a smile. Her hand gently rested on the small bump of her stomach. Her eye's shifted from Martha to Carson and she smiled. Cora and Martha had been so focused on her that neither of them had been aware that Carson was standing silently behind them.

Cora turned around and was greeted by the butler's grim expression. "Yes Carson what is it?" she queried.

"May I have a word Your Ladyship?"

"Certainly."

"Considering what I have to say I would prefer to speak with you away from all the guests," Carson spoke softly. He looked apologetically towards Martha and Sybil who were both hanging on to his every word.

"Very well, do excuse me, I shall be back soon." Cora made for the doorway as Carson followed. She was careful to conceal the worry she felt welling up inside her as she passed some of the other Lords and Ladies, smiling and nodding as she continued walking. Once out in the hall she stopped and faced Carson. "Now will you be so good as to tell me what this is about?"

"My Lady, there are at least twenty other Lords and Ladies back there." Carson gestured to the drawing room.

"I am well aware of this having overseen this evening just as I have done in the past." Cora was starting to feel annoyed but she held it in check, knowing there would be a reason for Carson to state the obvious.

"Yes indeed, it's just that tonight is different My Lady. We haven't got any sort of dinner to give them!" Cora inwardly froze.

"What do you mean Carson? Is Mrs Patmore taken ill?" Cora sensed that her long-serving cook wasn't the reason for this dilemma at all.

"No Mrs Patmore and the staff are all well. The food hasn't been delivered on account of the estate not being able to pay the sum for it." Cora detected a tremor in his voice. "I apologise for this unwelcome piece of news My Lady but I felt it was essential that you knew."

Cora nodded slightly. "Quite right. Do you know where His Lordship is?"

"I believe he is still in the dining room with Lord Grey and Sir Anthony Strallan. Shall I ask him to come out My Lady?"

"Yes please do. Thank you Carson, I shall wait here." Cora's stomach was in knots as she watched Carson walk away towards the dining room. He returned briskly with Robert following closely.

"Carson has already told me what the situation is," Robert announced to Cora as they approached.

"What ever shall we do darling?" Cora looked strained and Robert felt a surge of emotions wash through him.

"I am afraid I'm not sure how to proceed at this point darling," Robert said unsteadily.

"We need to think of something fast Robert," Cora said in a hushed tone. "And we will need to head back in soon before we are missed."

"Carson is there anything downstairs that would be presentable as a light snack for our guests?" Robert asked.

"We do have a selection of fruit that came with the last order, and some cheeses too I think. Shall I have Mrs Patmore prepare it all and bring it up My Lord?" Carson looked very serious.

"Yes please do, thank you Carson." Carson nodded and made a hasty exit towards the kitchen downstairs. Robert turned his full attention to Cora. "I know it won't be enough but-"

"-but it is better than nothing," she finished for him.

"Yes." Robert looked broken as the cruel reality of the situation hit home. Cora gently touched his arm and he gave her a small smile. She returned it and then heard a door open and approaching footsteps. Looking around her husband's shoulder she saw Lord Grey and Sir Anthony were approaching. Robert quickly stepped towards them. "I am so sorry to have kept you waiting gentlemen."

"That is quite alright. We have finished our brandy and were heading over to join the ladies since you were needed elsewhere." Lord Grey smiled warmly at Cora who blushed at the implication. She felt Robert's hand come to rest on the small of her back.

"Please do excuse me gentlemen but I am needed in the drawing room," Cora said and looked up at Robert.

"We will join you directly," Robert assured her.

Cora walked ahead of the men and returned to the drawing room where she immediately rushed over to her mother who was engaged in conversation with the Dowager Countess. Feeling that they might be able to help or give advice in some way she urgently and quietly relayed the situation to them.

"It seems we shall be living off rations like during the war again," Violet groaned.

"Well what were we supposed to do?" Cora snapped.

"What we need is some sort of ongoing entertainment that keeps everyone's attention so that they nibble at the food that is brought up, enjoy their cocktails and don't notice the time passing," Martha said matter-of-factly.

"And you have a way of achieving this do you?" Violet sniffed.

"Of course I do. A modern American girl is always prepared for a crisis." Martha smiled slightly and her eyes narrowed.

"Really," Violet muttered. "Pray tell us what you plan to do."

"I will sing for everyone." Cora's face transformed into excitement at the prospect. Her Mama's voice had always been the talk of Newport and it would be a joy to watch her perform again after so long. Violet's arms hung limply from her shoulders as she looked at Martha gobsmacked. She didn't know her daughter-in-law's mother could carry a song. "I will sing and then after some toasts I shall get everyone to join in. The toasts should help our guests to be more involved in it."

"Mama this is wonderful of you. Oh thank you so much, thank you!"

"I'm looking forward to it as well," Violet stated as a sly smile flickered over her lips.

"Are you indeed?" Martha responded suspiciously. Her English counterpart seemed much too happy about the whole situation. Cora did not notice the unspoken sparks flying between the two matriarchs.

"Shall I go and announce you now Mama?" she asked happily.

"By all means. It's time we got this gathering livened up a bit. After you Cora." Cora and her mother headed over to the grand piano in the corner. Violet gazed after them when she noticed Carson, Jimmy and Alfred arriving with the food. She returned her gaze to Martha and noted that she had placed her cocktail on the opposite side of the piano. As Cora got the attention of the room, Violet made her move.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the delay, I haven't been well. I have now changed my story to an AU as Season 3 is now underway in the UK though you will notice I am once again, working with some spoilers prior to Episode 2 airing.**


	12. Chapter 12

Stirring in her bed, Martha was immediately aware of her pounding head. Her heart seemed to be in overdrive as she listened to the dull _thud thud thud_ in her eardrums. Feeling extremely groggy she rolled over and rang the bell, wondering how on earth she had been able to sleep with such a racket in her ears. She was having trouble focusing her eyesight and everything seemed hazy. Then it occurred to her that she also had no idea how she came to be in this state. Maybe she was ill? Martha rolled onto her back, trying to remember the preceding hours but found she could not. She didn't think anymore of it as someone would surely fill her in and she decided to go down to breakfast.

* * *

Martha arrived in the dining room feeling only marginally better though her eyesight had finally focused. Robert was sitting at the end of the table with Cora on his left and Edith and Sybil beside her. Martha vaguely wondered why Cora was downstairs for breakfast as she sat down on Robert's other side.

"Good morning mother, how are you feeling?" Cora looked up from her eggs across the table.

"I am very hungry and have a headache but it is nothing a bit of breakfast won't fix I am sure." Martha watched as Robert and Cora exchanged a look. Robert turned and nodded to Carson who hurried over with a breakfast dish and deposited two boiled eggs on her plate.

"Where is the rest Carson?" Martha asked as she examined her eggs.

"I'm afraid that is the rest Mrs Levinson," Carson replied grudgingly.

"How can this be?" Martha looked over to Cora who had just finished her eggs.

Cora put down her fork and glanced at Robert before returning her gaze to Martha's bewildered expression. "The last supply of food wasn't delivered remember mother? We are trying to make what we have stretch while we look for a possible solution."

"It wasn't delivered?" Martha repeated looking dazed. "How come?" Edith and Sybil were now paying no attention to their partly eaten eggs and were listening to the conversation.

"Because the estate was unable to pay for it," Robert replied. "I was sure Cora must have told you that considering what you did last night." Robert's eyes flickered from Martha to Cora.

"I did tell her," Cora put in.

"I don't remember that. And what did I do last night?" Martha was now totally confused as Robert and Cora glanced at each other again.

"You sang for everyone Grandmama so that everyone would forget about the lack of dinner and enjoy the improvised nibbles and they all loved it. No-one noticed the time passing and your acts were hailed as a great success," Sybil provided. "Don't you remember?"

"Well that does sound like the sort of thing I would do," Martha said as she shifted in her chair. "Oh yes, and then everyone started singing with me towards the end. They all looked so happy!"

"That's right mother," Cora said, relieved that Martha was regaining her grasp of the situation. "You were also very happy by the end of the night."

"Was I?" Martha's face showed her surprise.

"Yes, you had been drinking a lot in between numbers and Cora had to help you upstairs to bed before Reed could take over." Robert suppressed a smile as he recalled Martha's inebriated state.

"Drinking? Oh yes. Do you know the odd thing was, I cannot remember the contents ever declining in my glass? Funny really. I must have had a bit too much and imagined it wasn't moving." Martha shrugged her shoulders and finished her eggs. Cora caught Robert's eye and nodded slightly towards her mother, silently communicating her thoughts. Robert nodded and then flicked his fingers towards Martha as his hand rested on the table. He then shook his head as Cora nodded while Edith and Sybil watched them in silent bemusement.

"Right," Robert rose from his chair, "I must now beg your pardon ladies as I need to go to Ripon. I shall see you all later."

"I hope you have a productive trip Papa," Edith enthused as Cora quickly stood and followed him out of the room, making her excuses.

"Robert!" She quickly caught up and grabbed his arm. "So you think it was your mother who caused this too?" she said cautiously, wanting to be sure they understood each other.

"Yes, I saw her quietly having a word to Carson and then watched him topping up Martha's glass for half the evening while she was singing." Robert chuckled. "It seems Mama wanted to repay her kindness from years earlier."

"But we aren't-"

"-going to say anything to your mother? Certainly not!" Robert finished for her. "Now I really must be off. I'm going to speak to some of our farmers at the market in the square this morning about getting some food."

"Good luck." Cora took his hands and gently squeezed them before turning and walking back to the dining room.

* * *

It was mid afternoon as Cora sat at her desk writing a letter while trying to ignore her growling stomach. It was a beautiful day outside and the light was streaming into her sitting room casting a soft glow over the fine furniture. A knock on the door made her look up as Sybil appeared.

"May I come in?" Sybil looked at her mother hesitantly.

"Of course you can Sybil darling." Cora stood up and beckoned her youngest daughter over. Sybil slowed her walk as she approached and Cora suddenly sensed that something had happened. "What is it?"

"I am going back to Ireland tomorrow Mama." Cora stood motionless and her face betrayed nothing. "Tom writes that he has been given a big promotion at the newspaper agency. He isn't a journalist anymore, he is the second editor of all the stories that come in." Sybil smiled as she mentally recounted the surge of pride she felt for her husband upon receiving the information.

"I see. Well if that is the case then I am glad at least that we were able to spend some time together." Cora placed her hands on Sybil's shoulders.

"As am I," Sybil said solemnly. "And don't worry Mama, we shall have a lot more money with Tom's promotion. In fact, from what he says, we will be very comfortable now." Cora felt a flood of relief wash over her. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Sybil's financial situation.

"Well I wish him all the best with his new job," Cora said and she meant it. "I guess you had better start packing then. Let me know if you would like me to help." Cora's hands dropped to her sides and Sybil turned to leave. "And Sybil," Cora raised her voice.

"Yes?"

"Take care of your precious cargo on the trip back," she finished.

"Don't worry, I will. And I will see you tonight and in the morning, it isn't goodbye yet." Cora smiled faintly and nodded as Sybil retreated from the room.

* * *

Robert was having great difficulty ignoring his constantly protesting stomach as he sat in the back of the motor, bound for the Ripon railway station. For the past three days, they had all been having two boiled eggs for breakfast but there had only been one this morning and the situation was now critical. If he needed any more confirmation of that fact, he had received an urgent telegram from Murray last night requesting his attendance at a meeting at 11 o'clock sharp. As the countryside flashed past him, Robert's sense of foreboding grew. In no time at all, Jennings had pulled up outside the railway station and Robert found himself on the early train to London.

Once in London, Robert hailed a cab and reached Murray's quarters with ten minutes to spare. He swiftly ascended the stairs to his office two at a time and stopped outside Murray's door, considering the possibility of knocking even though he was early. He decided against it and instead took up a chair on the opposite side of the landing. He had barely settled himself when the door opened and Murray poked his head out to find Lord Grantham perched on the chair, gripping his hands together.

"I thought I heard you arrive. You may come in now Lord Grantham." Murray opened the door fully and stepped to one side as Robert passed him and made for the chair on the other side of Murray's desk.

"I am sorry if I disturbed you, I know I am slightly early," Robert remarked as he tried to keep his tone light.

"Oh don't be. In fact, it is probably better that you are," Murray said seriously as he took his seat. "You do realise that I have asked you here to address the situation at hand?"

"I understand." Robert's stomach made a particularly loud noise and his cheek's reddened. He partially crossed his arms across his stomach as Murray raised one eyebrow.

"Indeed." Murray chose not to comment, lest his ears were deceiving him. "The time has come that I must tell you what is about to happen." Robert sat up very straight in his chair and braced himself for Murray's next words.

Back at Downton Abbey, Cora suddenly tensed and the hand she held her cup of tea with shook, spilling some of the contents onto the saucer and onto her lap.

"Are you alright Mama?" Edith asked.

"I am quite well," she responded as the sudden, cold and prickly feeling began to subside. Trying to ignore it she handed her cup over to Jimmy and busied herself with cleaning up her dress. She tried to focus on the conversation that Edith and Isobel were currently engaged in but working with disadvantaged women in York could now sway her thoughts away from one word, one name. Robert. Cora smoothed over her dress and turned her attention back to her family, willing herself to reconnect with them and pretend everything was okay. It was soon apparent that willing was wishing in this case, and when were wishes ever granted? She looked over to the clock on the mantelpiece. 11:05 am. This was the moment in Crawley history that would be noted for years to come as the final act in a taxing battle. Cora shut her eyes. _Robert!_


	13. Chapter 13

Robert felt his breath constrict in this throat as he gawped at Mr Murray who, by contrast, was sitting calmly opposite him behind his desk. Murray meshed his fingers together and rested his elbows on the edge of his desk as he observed the Earl of Grantham quietly.

Robert was having extreme difficulty trying to recollect himself let alone form a coherent sentence. "Who?" he eventually choked out.

"The person is a member of your extended family but at this stage does not want to be named. The person wishes to convey the information to you personally," Murray concluded. Robert felt his eyes widen in response to this startling revelation and his mouth slackened considerably. A member of his own family had brought about this situation he now found himself in. Robert's mind was in overdrive wondering who it was. Quickly regaining his senses he now felt a sense of urgency to return home.

Robert pulled out his fob watch and inspected it. 11.07 am. In the course of mere minutes it had all changed. The fact was mindboggling to the 6th Earl. He stood up and looked down at Murray as he too, rose from his chair. "I dare say there will be some other matters to attend to but for now I think that is all we need to discuss." Robert walked over to the door and stopped as Murray opened it for him.

"I will be in touch in the coming days detailing how we will proceed. Good day Lord Grantham," Murray said.

"Thank you, good day to you." Robert stepped out of the room and onto the landing as the door shut behind him with a soft click.

* * *

As the steam flew past the train window, partly concealing the beautiful landscape beyond, Robert Crawley sat deep in thought. He did not notice the countryside rushing by or the sun attempting to break through the cloud which had been threatening to unleash its contents all morning. Robert only knew that he wanted this train, bound for York, to pick up steam so he could get back to his family, to Cora and relay the news. He knew there was a very tight connecting train to Ripon once he arrived in York or he would be forced to wait for 2 hours. Already feeling anxious, Robert decided that he would make that train to Ripon.

As the train from London to York pulled slowly into the station Robert stood right in front of the carriage door. As soon as the train ground to a halt he yanked the door open, not waiting for the station attendant and started down the platform at a very brisk walk. He could hear the attendant yelling after him about his luggage but he didn't have any and ignored the protests. He rushed up the over bridge, weaving amongst fellow commuters and turned left at the bottom, heading for the ticket booth. Mercifully, there was only one other person being served and he walked straight up to the second till.

"Am I too late for the train to Ripon?" Robert asked.

"No sir but it is due to leave in two minutes." The man raised his eyebrows.

"One ticket please." Robert handed over the fare. "Which platform is it going from?"

"Platform number eight sir."

"Thank you." Robert took the ticket and wheeled around, searching for the signs to the platform and his heart sank as he realised it was right on the far side of the station. Robert's desire to get back home quickly overcame this as the precious seconds ticked by. He took off at a run and scurried back up the over bridge he had just come from before dashing over two more beyond it. He heard a whistle sound and saw his train. The guard was waving his green flag from the caboose carriage to the train driver, indicating that the train was ready for departure. Robert increased his run to an all out sprint and lunged at the caboose, grabbing the pole and jumping onto the moving train.

The guard had not even shut the door as he retreated into the carriage when a man suddenly crashed onto his deck. Robert gripped the handrail, gasping for air as his sides heaved with effort.

"Excuse me sir but only passengers are allowed onto this train!" the guard growled angrily. This man really did have some cheek jumping onto a moving train.

"I am a passenger," Robert replied coolly and produced his ticket. "And that is Lord Grantham to you! I have just come from disembarking the train from London and it was a very tight turnaround."

"My apologies Lord Grantham," the guard responded as his cheeks glowed as red as Robert's. "Please let me escort you to the first class carriage."

* * *

Carson stood waiting at the entrance to the grand house called Downton Abbey as Jennings brought the motor to a stop outside the outer doors. The chauffer got out and opened the door for Robert who climbed out and strode towards Carson. "Where is Her Ladyship Carson? I must see her immediately."

"I believe she is in the drawing room My Lord." Carson was overcome with the oddity of the situation. His employers face was totally unreadable. Carson had expected some sort of emotion since he knew the purpose of His Lordship's trip to London and watched as Lord Grantham quickly disappeared inside.

Robert went directly to the drawing room and walked in to find his wife sitting in a chair by the window, reading a book. Cora immediately looked up as she saw Robert hurrying towards her and placed her book on the small table beside her.

"Well, how did it go?" she enquired apprehensively as she rose from her seat.

Robert could bear it no longer and swept her up into his arms, a huge smile appearing as he swung her around in circles. He then found her lips and kissed her with such passion she was left clinging to him totally stunned. "Downton is saved!" Robert's words spilled out like a damn that had burst. Cora stared at him, not daring to hope she had correctly heard him. "Cora our home, the estate, everything is saved. It is all taken care of and that means we stay!" Silent tears of joy began to stream down his face as his eyes locked on hers. The sun suddenly burst through the window, bathing them in warmth. Cora's brown hair was beautifully illuminated with the sun behind her and her eyes shone like sapphires.

"Is it really true?" Her voice shook as her own tears began to flow. She tightened her hold on his shoulders.

"Yes my love, it is true," Robert laughed and kissed her again. He gently lowered Cora to onto her feet and she embraced him.

"I am so happy for you Robert, so overwhelmingly happy. But how did you do it?" She pulled back slightly to look up at him.

Robert gently ran his fingers through her hair. "It was not my doing. It was another member of our family but I haven't got the faintest idea who," Robert spoke softly as his tears waned.

"Didn't Murray tell you?" Cora asked, surprised. Robert placed a kiss on her forehead and drew her close again, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, he said that whoever it is wishes to tell me in person so I shall have to wait for that moment."

"Well perhaps it will come soon," Cora mused. "We should really tell the rest of the family this momentous news! Come let us seek out the others." Robert released her and took hold of her hand as they left their spot by the window and made their way out of the room.

* * *

They were all gathered in the library within the hour. Robert and Cora stood in front of the fireplace with Martha, Edith and Sir Anthony sitting on the sofa to the left and Violet and Isobel on the opposite one. Violet glanced over at Sir Anthony and shot Edith a look. Edith read her expression easily. "We were just out for a drive Granny! You don't mind Anthony being here do you Papa?" Edith looked up at her father and bit her lip.

"That is Sir Anthony," Violet grumbled under her breath.

"No not at all." Robert smiled down at Sir Anthony. "Right, I have asked you all here because I have some very important and very joyous news to share with you all." He paused and looked from one anticipating family member to the next. "You all know the estate was in trouble by my hand but now it has been given another life. One member of our family has intervened and saved Downton," Robert looked at them all hopefully. They all exchanged glances and broke into excited talk at the same time.

"Who is responsible?" Isobel nearly shouted over the others who were engaged in excited chatter about the news.

"I don't know," Robert stated honestly. "I was hoping I would find out now!" His voice was clear and strong and it grabbed everyone's attention again. They all looked around at each other. Martha shook her head. Edith swivelled around to face Sir Anthony who shrugged his shoulders. Cora's gaze settled on the Dowager Countess, silently questioning her but Violet returned her stare and also shook her head.

"It wasn't anything to do with me, though I wish it was," she said matter-of-factly.

"Well if it wasn't to do with any of you then who was it?" Robert thought out loud.

"Does it matter? Downton is safe is it not? Surely this would be a good time for a celebratory drink!" Martha stood up and patted her son-in-law's shoulder and moved away to ring the bell. Carson appeared promptly. "Carson please arrange some cocktails for all of us, Downton is saved and we wish to celebrate!" Carson acknowledged the request and expressed his happiness at the news before leaving to find some glasses.

"What? Cocktails at 2 o'clock in the afternoon?" Violet started incredulously.

"That is a wonderful idea mother, just the thing I think," Cora said enthusiastically.

"I agree Cousin Cora. All this excitement has put me in quite the right mood for a good drink." Isobel grinned and glanced over at Edith and Sir Anthony who had their heads close together and were whispering about something.

* * *

Two hours later Martha was once again ringing the bell. Upon entering the room Carson was greeted with some very loud laughter as Cora and Isobel sat side by side on the sofa exchanging some very slurred opinions on how to best care for a man. Edith was in stitches and Sir Anthony was trying to encourage deep breathes from her but he soon gave up and handed her back her drink.

"Carson please go and get us some food. We have all been hungry for the whole week so far and since the estate is no longer in a crisis we would like something to go with our drinks before they start affecting us." Carson held his tongue as he looked over Martha's shoulder to see Robert blow into Cora's ear which caused her to yelp in surprise. She swatted his chest and broke into laughter.

"I will see that food is brought at once Mrs Levinson." Carson could not leave the room quick enough. From what he had just seen, not only were the cocktails already affecting them but they were starting to dictate some of their actions too. He could feel a big night coming ahead.

"Mama, Papa, everyone! Sir Anthony and I have something to tell you all." Edith stood up and wobbled slightly as Sir Anthony quickly rose to steady her. He gently took her had in his own and his eyes flickered to Robert. Edith summoned her courage, "Sir Anthony has asked me to marry him and I have accepted him." She could not keep the joy from her face as she looked up at him and then to her family. Cora immediately was on her feet and staggered towards her middle daughter.

"I thought this might happen! Oh my darling daughter I am so happy for you," Cora said as she gave Edith and quick hug.

"Congratulations, this is indeed a happy day for us all." Isobel put in as Violet sat quietly with a soft expression on her face.

"Here here," Martha chimed. Robert was smiling so broadly it was starting to hurt. "A toast to my newly engaged granddaughter!" Martha raised her glass and everyone leaned in with their own glass raised before they drunk to Edith and Anthony.

* * *

The Crawley's had all migrated to the parlour to await dinner but no one had bothered to change, mainly due to not being in enough of a balanced state to manage it. Robert was looking forward to a good feast immensely and hoped Mrs Patmore had had enough time to put together something special. Cora sauntered over and sat down on his lap, placing a loving kiss on his lips.

"C-Cora," he stammered, "we are in company!"

"So?" Cora snuggled closer and kissed him again. "We are married my dear, have been for quite some time in case you haven't noticed. I'm sure no one will object to a bit of affection a devoted wife shows to her husband." Her eyes flashed devilishly and her hands worked through his hair, daring him to deny her. Robert looked around her to see Edith sitting very close to Sir Anthony, apparently cooing something as his cheeks burned before he turned and stole a kiss from her. He returned his attention to Cora.

"Oh why not?" he laughed and kissed her unreservedly. A round of applause caused them both to pull apart as Martha and Isobel ceased their clapping.

"Now that is what I like to see, the English letting go of priority and having some terrific fun!" Martha looked down at Robert and Cora and gave them a wink. "And the same goes for you two," she said as she turned her head back over her shoulder to Edith and Anthony who blushed and studied his shoes. "I would just like to say that I have decided I will come back next year for another visit, after Sybil's baby is born. I can see Downton Abbey and her people are receptive to change so I want to come back and see how you are all doing."

"Oh mother this is absolutely wonderful." Cora unfastened herself from Roberts lap and went to her mother's side. "Isn't this fabulous news Mama?" she asked, looking directly at Violet.

"Words are inadequate," Violet slurred. "But another drink wouldn't be…"

* * *

**A/N This story is nearly at an end, the epilogue is next. **


	14. Epilogue

The sun was setting over Downton Abbey as Lady Edith's engagement ball began to get more lively. Two weeks had passed since Robert had returned from London with the astonishing news that Downton was saved. Mary and Matthew had returned home from their honeymoon five days ago and Mary had taken it upon herself to help Edith make preparations for her ball as she truly wanted her sister to be happy now that she had her own bliss.

All the guests had eaten and many were now engaged in the dances played by a band hired from York. Robert stood at the front of the hall as he watched his middle daughter gliding around the room elegantly, talking with guests and Sir Anthony never far behind her. Robert smiled as he caught her eye before turning his attention to the dancing. A light touch on his arm alerted him to Cora's appearance beside him. "You seem to be enjoying the spectacle before you darling," she observed.

"I am, it is a very happy night and one that I think I can safely say we both thought would not come." Robert watched Cora's expression out of the corner of his eye. She simply hitched a grin onto her face, musing about something she had once said to him in bed one night. But Edith would not be caring for them in their old age now. "Would you like to do the next dance?" Robert offered. "I would be honoured."

Cora looked up at him adoringly as she studied his handsome features and his bright eyes. "I would love to."

As the current dance came to an end, Edith began walking over to greet another acquaintance but was distracted as she witnessed her father take her mother's hand and lead her into the middle of the dance floor. Edith's spirits soared because she felt sure that she too, would still be ever so happy with the man she loved after many years of marriage. So very sure.

* * *

Four hours later Robert was feeling very depleted of energy as he nearly staggered into the library, intent on having a whisky before bed. He was not even halfway to his goal when Matthew and Martha came into his view. They were seated opposite each other, each with a drink in hand and talking quietly. Matthew broke off what he was saying as Robert appeared and busied himself with pouring himself a drink. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind us having these," Matthew said sheepishly.

"Why should I? You are my son and mother-in-law after all," Robert chuckled jubilantly. Drink in hand, Robert meandered over and took a seat beside Matthew.

"Matthew was just telling me about Cora's letter to Mary when they were in the South of France," Martha explained casually.

"Oh?" Robert was unsure what to make of this. He was not surprised that Cora had sent a letter or two during their trip but why this should be the current topic of conversation was beyond him.

Martha, seeing Robert's befuddled look, continued, "Matthew was telling me how Cora wrote to Mary and told her of the crippling situation we were all in."

"That was when she managed to convince me to accept Mr Swire's fortune," Matthew finished. He drained his glass and stood up. "I must confess that I am feeling quite tired from all the excitement this evening though it was most enjoyable. I shall retire for the night," Matthew nodded to Robert and Martha and made his way out of the room as Robert sat still as a stone, trying to digest what he had just found out. Matthew was the mystery family member who had saved his beloved Downton! Robert hadn't even considered him as a potential candidate after he had made his position crystal clear right before his wedding to Mary.

"Robert whatever is the matter?" Martha asked, shaking her head at his motionless form.

"Pardon?" Robert replied lightly, seemingly dazed.

"How much have you already had to drink tonight?" Martha enquired suspiciously.

"Not much as I was dancing with Cora for the later part of the night." Robert could feel his adrenalin beginning to rise again. Making a mental note to profusely thank Matthew the following morning, Robert stood up and also finished his drink albeit a bit too quickly as his throat burned in protest. "I just never figured out that it was Matthew who was responsible for us all still being here," Robert admitted.

"I see. I think I will stay down here for a while longer if that is alright?"

"By all means, goodnight Martha."

* * *

Cora was sitting in bed engrossed in a novel and barely looked up as Robert came through from his dressing room. He sat down on his side of the bed and removed his slippers before seeking warmth under the covers of their bed. Without thinking he began, "I thought you said you had nothing to do with it."

Cora had to yank her attention away from her book before turning to him with a frown. "With what? What are you talking about?"

"The money to save the estate. Sorry, I'm so tired I didn't think to explain." Robert shook his head as he tried to fend off the tiredness that was once again, starting to engulf him.

"But I didn't have anything to do with it," Cora reiterated. "How did it come about and who was it?" Robert told her what had transpired downstairs and for Cora, the pieces suddenly came together. "It is true that I wrote to Mary and I did mention that night the food ran out and we had to improvise. I assume Mary must have talked Matthew around based on however she interpreted that. However it came about, I am grateful," Cora concluded softly. Robert reached across and took her left hand and squeezed it gently as she put her book on her nightstand.

"I am too and it is nice to finally know to whom I owe my thanks but I can't help but wish that I had found a way to save Downton. It was my responsibility." Cora sensed his bittersweet feelings and snuggled close.

"Try not to dwell on that now. It is in the past so let it rest there and now let us look to the future." Robert sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're right my darling, as always," he said ruefully as she began to draw lazy patterns with her fingers on his chest.

"And I'm thinking especially about the immediate future," Cora hinted as her hands travelled lower. Robert desperately rallied the last of his energy and was elated as he felt a twinge of arousal. It was not long before their nightclothes littered the floor and Cora was in his arms.

Sometime in the early hours after their exertions, Robert and Cora were both sleeping soundly in each other's arms as the worries that had held them captive for weeks on end finally lifted.

* * *

**A/N And that's a wrap. Hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have enjoyed writting it for you :) I'll still do a one shot per week for each new Season 3 episode but won't start another big story until the season has finished now. Any idea's, flick me a PM because the floor is open!**


End file.
